Sesshoumaru had it coming
by AkinaWolf
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets an inchanted necklace, how great is that?
1. Chapter 1

As Sesshoumaru was patrolling his lands as usual, he caught a scent of something different. Everything seemed the same except for that sweet smell. 'Enchanted leaves, lavender flowers, and orchids.' he thought. He quickly followed the scent with his youkai speed. He came to a halt behind a big, old brown tree, beyond the tree was a large waterfall, he could hear splashing in the water, besides the sound from the waterfall itself. He sniffed at the air once more, the same sent filled his nose, but this time there was a hint of the female sent. Se wasn't a demon, but Sesshoumaru could sense a strong spiritual power coming from her, like the woman that fell in love with Inuyasha, but increased ten fold. He silently moved to another part of the woods, finding a spot where he could see her, but somewhere where she couldn't see him. She slid of her black and red kimono and threw it over a tree branch. Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed with excitement  
It amazed him how such a young woman could have such a great toned body. But he only saw her naked back, this disappointed him. But still, how the water slid down her luscious, dangerous curves. How she smelled so dearly sweet, it was intoxicating He saw her stop for a moment, he stood very still, with such strong spiritual powers she might have sensed him, but she soon went back to bathing. Sesshoumaru stood there watching her for what seemed like ages, his head began to spin with her lovely sent that seemed to get stronger with every passing moment. Then he did something very foolish, he sneezed.

"Who's out there! I demand to know who you are!" She stood up and covered herself with her towel and walked out of the water. She grunted, it was annoying to be spied upon while bathing.

"Listen, I am very tired, and I don't want to fight, so if you value your life then please leave." She walked behind the large oak tree to dress herself, Sesshoumaru could no longer see her and moved so he could, but as he died, he lost her sent, and all around lost her...

"A concealing charm... smart woman, she knows I'm here, very cleaver."

Within moments she was standing behind him, and he didn't even know it, until he heard her voice.

" I asked, who are you?" He turned to see her, face to face, she was very beautiful, bright green eyes and long black hair, she wore a black beaded necklace with fang like beads on them also. Her black kimono had red dragons on the sleeves, and the tails of the dragons met at the back of her kimono, she had a very sly look on her face. Most likely because she just snuck up on a very powerful demon. There was no answer from Sesshoumaru so she snapped her fingers in his face, which caught him by surprise and he grabbed her arm.

"Please let go of me." He did, after a few seconds, then continued to stare at her with his golden yellow eyes.

" I don't have to name myself for the likes of you." He said coldly, putting on a tough guy act, trying very hard not to let his guard down.

"Well then, good day to you, and please, don't spy on me again!"

"I will do what ever I want, no woman can tell me what to do."

This upset Kita very much, he was the one that was spying on her, she did nothing wrong to this demon. While her back was still turned to him she pulled out a rather large blade that was hiding in her kimono. She turned around quickly and charged at him.

Sesshoumaru ran towards her as well and stopped her in her tracks, grabbing her arm with her weapon in it and squeezing it tightly. making her weapon drop. His other had came up to her face, pressing one of his claws to the bottom of her chin making her look directly at him. Her eyes narrowed in a deadly stare. His claw dug into her skin and made her bleed.

"Damn it that hurts you bastard!" With one quick movement she pulled out a small dagger from inside her kimono and stabbed his arm with it. Sesshoumaru growled angrily and pulled away from her. He reached for his Tokijin but she had already vanished, but this time she wasn't smart enough to use a concealing charm, she just ran for it, leaving her sent behind. But she knew he would chase after her, and it was the perfect time to test out just one of her skills...

Sesshoumaru finally caught up to her sent, but she was no where to be soon, he knew it was a trick, but how to evade it was the real problem. Then her voice spoke, but it was all around him, he didn't know which direction it was coming from. She was chanting something, a spell! How could he defeat a spell? His power was strength.

"I told you to leave me be, you didn't heed my words so you shall pay!"

Before he knew it she was on top of his, he felt something slid over his head and looked down to see the same type of necklace she was wearing.

"Oh am I supposed to be scared of this?" He said in a cocky laugh, lifting it up with one of his fingers examining it.

"Not scared, you should be terrified!"

He ran at her, angry that she thinks he should be terrified of a necklace. She smirk at him, which sent waves of confusion through his mind, she should be running not standing there waiting for death...

"Umou!" down in Japanese

Sesshoumaru went crashing down to the ground with a loud thud. He laid there for a few seconds, he didn't know what had hit him, a minute ago he was running towards the girl, now he was laying face down on the ground. When he looked up she saw the girl standing in from of him with a large grin spread across her face.

"Wench! What have you done to me!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"The necklace you were is under a spell which can't be broken, I alone can control it, it is unbreakable and cannot be removed. So why don't you try and attack me again, see what happens."

Its a bluff, a trick, you don't have that kind of power."

"Try me." She said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he tugged at the necklace with all his might, but nothing was happening, he was pulling at it with all his might. He got up and ran towards her once more, she let him get a little closer this time before she said "Umou!" Which sent him to the ground once again. Sesshoumaru was pissed, how could he attack her if he couldn't even get close to her. the mighty dog demon, was now a puppet on her strings...

"Well dog demon, have a nice day, I might see you around sometime." Then she winked at him and started to walk away from Sesshoumaru, which was now sitting on the ground looking dumbfounded.

"You think you have a hold over me don't you? No one can control me!"

With that said he jumped up and light speed and was behind her before she even knew it, he grabbed her from behind and placed one had over her mouth with his other held her in place. He turned her face towards his and saw fear ness in her eyes. A small smile went across his face, he pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"Take this wretched thing off or pay."

She could feel his hot breath on her ear, and it angered her so, she tried to pull away but his grip only got stronger, she wiggled enough to where he back was to his chest, she dug her feet into the ground and pushed with all her might. Sesshoumaru went off balance for only a second, but he never let go.

"Smart one aren't you? Well you can't get away from me that easily." With his hand still over her mouth he took away his other arm for only a moment and untied his blue and yellow sash. She glared at him, wondering what he was up to. He first tied it tightly around her mouth, then pushed her to the ground, she quickly tried to untie the sash but soon felt a heavy weight upon her and turned to see Sesshoumaru sitting on top of her back, tying the sash around her wrists and feet, he then got up and pulled her up by her arms very roughly. She could barely stand due to how tight he tied her feet together, but he didn't care, he grabbed her by her arm and made her walk, more like hope.

After a few falls to the ground and many angry stares at Sesshoumaru he finally let her rest. He let go of her arm and she went off balance and soon meet the ground once more. She was very tired from all the traveling that they did, she didn't even know where they were, it was unfamiliar to her and she was scared. But she wasn't going to give into him that easily. She watched Sesshoumaru with weary eye, she saw him sniff the air a few times and she wondered what he was doing.

"Why don't you stay there and be a good girl." He said with sarcasm in his voice. She scowled at him, wishing she could do something. She watched the dog demon disappear into the forest once more _"Is he just going to leave me here like this!"_ She thought to herself, it would be so easy for another demon to come and pick her off. She looked around for options and came across a tree with large broken branches at the bottom, she edged her way over to it, trying hard not to fall over. With much effort she finally got to he and moved her arms as best she could, trying to get the sash caught on a branch. Try after try she failed, until finally it snagged on a small branch, she pulled as hard as she could...it worked! The sash loosened around her wrist, she kept it up until one of her hands were free, but my that time the branch had broken and she had to try again. She started to sweat, and was getting very nervous, she didn't want to know what Sesshoumaru would do to her if she didn't take the enchanted necklace off...

" My Lord! You have returned!" Squeaked a very small girl with long dark brown hair and very kind brown eyes.

"Rin, where s Jaken and Ah Un?"

"Over there my Lord, sitting by the river."

Sesshoumaru walked to where Rin pointed and found the little toad demon sleeping against Ah Un the two headed beast. Ah Un lifted his head and made a low rumbling growl, greeting its master. This awoke Jaken with a start, his eyes got wide when he saw his lord standing in front of him. He jumped up and bowed his head so low that his nose almost touched the ground.

"My Lord! Welcome back!" He said in a very annoying voice.

"Jaken, watch over Rin until I return again, Ah Un will be coming with me." With that he grabbed Ah Un's reins and made him stand, he mounted the beast and flew off without even a goodbye.

Kita was still hard at work trying to untie the sash, but it was harder then it seemed, and with the sash tied around her mouth it was making it very hard to breath so she had to stop often to get a good breath of air. She closed her eyes and took another long breath, and tried once more to untie the sash from her other wrist...no good. That's when she heard a loud thud, she opened her eyes and she saw a two headed demon standing in front of her, her eyes widened in fear _"I knew it! I knew I would get attacked by a demon!" _ Then she heard more sounds from behind her, and turned to see what it was. Sesshoumaru, eyes narrowed to tiny slits, he glared at her. With one last attempt she lurched forward and her other hand was set free. She reached for the sash that was still tied around her face but her hands were grabbed and she was lifted up off the ground. He placed her feet back on the ground and tied her hands back together, tighter this time, she winced as he did so, it was a little bit to tight. He called Ah Un over and placed her on his saddle, then jumped up himself. His arms were on both sides of her so she couldn't fall. Ah Uh slowly rose to the air and began to trot. "_That's it, I'm done for..."_

She didn't even know it, but she had fallen asleep, she was very groggy and her eyes were blurry. It was very cold and windy, when she finally came to and looked around, she realized she was still in the air, she jumped, forgetting what had happened, as she did two arms tightened around her. She looked to see Sesshoumaru, his golden eyes glowing in the dark, and behind him a little girl who had her head rested on Sesshoumaru's back, fast asleep, and a toad demon behind her. Up ahead she could see a cliff with what looked like a house built almost on the edge of it, as they got closer she noticed it wasn't a house, but a huge mansion, a large wooden gate was built around it. , When they reached the mansion they landed with a large thud, and Kita thought she was going to fall off, but the same arms wrapped around her, she blushed, even though he was her enemy, he was still very attractive and she couldn't help herself.

Sesshoumaru lifted her up and stood her in front of him, he bent down and untied the sash from her feet so she could walk. He placed his hand around her arm and guided her through the gates and into the mansion. She was in aw, never has she seen such a beautiful place in all her life. The mansion was to the left, to the right was a stable where the beast Ah Un slept, to the back, was a river flowing with fish, how this was possible she didn't know. But the mansion brought back old painful memories, tears filled her eyes and she struggled against Sesshoumaru's grip. With a lot of effort she broke free and ran as fast as she could, forgetting they were on a cliff. She stopped right at the edge and backed up slowly, she heard Sesshoumaru running up behind her. She dropped to her knees, bowed her head and began to cry more. He sadness, angry and hatred to those who had heart her broke the spell that was cast upon the necklace, the beads went flying everywhere. She saw them hit the ground, but didn't care she only continued to cry. Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and whispered very softy " What is wrong with her my Lord?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer but walked over to Kita and untied her wrists and slid the sash off of her mouth. She took in a deep breath of air, jumped up and walked hastily to another part of the cliff.

"_What is this woman's problem, humans! They let there emotions take control of them, worthless!" _For once, Sesshoumaru was completely clueless.

She plopped down about five feet away from he edge of the cliff and sobbed more.

"Leave her be to her pitiful crying." Sesshoumaru told Rin, but Rin did the opposite. And as Sesshoumaru walked away Rin walked over to Kita and placed a hand on her shoulder. Trying her best to comfort her.

"It will be alright." Rin said sweetly.

Kita turned around and glared at her then yelled "Get away from me!" When she did Sesshoumaru heard her and turned out to see what was going on, he saw a tearful Rin running up to him.

"I told you to leave her be."

"I know, but I was only trying to help..." with that she walked back through the large wooden gates, Sesshoumaru not far behind.

Many Hours passed since Rin tried to calm Kita and she was still sitting on the cliff, no longer crying but thinking of all the terrible memories. She didn't even notice how cold it had gotten. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't even turn to see who it was. She heard Sesshoumaru's cold voice come up from behind her.

"Come inside or you'll freeze to death."

"Leave me alone, I'm fine where I am."

"Pitiful woman!" He then walked in front of her, grabbed her by one of her arms and lifted her up to her feet, then grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

"I don't want the stench of a dead human near my home." He said very dryly.

She beat her fists against his back but it was doing no good. She soon was back trough the mansion doors, the tears rolled down her face and Sesshoumaru glanced back, smelling her salty tears. He walked through the main entrance, Kita still over his shoulders and walked down a very long hall. He stopped when he got to the ending of the hallway there he opened a wooden door and slid open. Kita looked around to find herself in a rather cozy looking room. Sesshoumaru walked over to the large futon that was laying on the floor, bent down and dumped Kita on it. She landed with a soft thud, then just sat there and stared back up at him. His golden eyes looked back down at her, no emotion in them what so ever.

"I will take you back in a few days, for now I need rest, and so do you, so sleep."

He walked out and slid the door shut behind him. Kita got up and walked over to the back sliding door and slowly opened it. The sky outside was very clear and the stars were twinkling brightly. A few times some shooting stars zoomed through the night's sky. Kita made a small wish on the first one she saw, wishing that she would get out of this situation safely. After being in the warm mansion she noticed how cold it was outside, and admitted to herself that Sesshoumaru was right and that she wouldn't have survived the night if she stayed outside. She walked back into the room and grabbed the think blanket that laid on the futon. She wrapped herself up in it and walked to the other door and slid it open very carefully, hoping she would wake the demon lord. As she walked down the hallway her stomach began to growl, she had gone all day without eating a thing. She knew that the hallway that she was in was just for sleeping quarters and that the kitchen would be on the other side somewhere.

Every door that she walked by she slid it open enough to poke her head in to see what was inside. Each room was really bare and hardly had any furnishing's in them at all. When she finally found the kitchen she slid the door open and rushed inside. There she found already pick fruits and vegetables and hurried and grabbed one of everything, wrapped them up in a cloth and walked out of the kitchen once more. She went back to what was no her room and dumped out her findings onto the futon, sat down and enjoyed ever last piece there was. After what seemed like hours of munching on the fruits and vegetables her eyes soon began to feel heavy. She took off her Kimono and pulled out a under robe that was inside her bag and slipped it on. The futon now looked like a fluffy cloud and she gently laid back on it and pulled the thick blankets over her. Before she knew it she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_2 weeks later_

Kita awoke early that morning to the sounds of birds chirping. She sat up lazily and stretched her still tired body. The sun was shining through the back paper doors very brightly. She got up, picking up her small pillow of the futon. She yawned sleepily as she walked over to the back door, sliding it open quietly. She walked outside and hopped off the porch, her feet hitting the cool grass. She placed her pillow on ground and then sat down, laying back and placing her head onto the pillow. She sighed as her back hit the cool grass refreshing her body as if she spent a day pampering herself. The birds sung their songs as if they were lulling her back to sleep. The sun beat down on her, warming her body from head to toe, it had been forever since she laid outside like this and it was very refreshing. She didn't know how long her had been asleep but she was having a wonderful dream when she had been awoken by Sesshoumaru voice.

"What are you doing out here?" He said in his usual cold voice.

"Well, I was sleeping until you had to go and wake me up" Kita said annoyed. She rolled over onto her right side and looked up at Sesshoumaru who was looking down at her. His face seemed so much warmer in the light, like a certain darkness was lifted from his heart. Kita didn't know how long she had been staring at him but when she finally realized what she was doing she quickly looked away and blushed. He glared at her, wondering what caused such a reaction _"Human emotions are strange" _He thought to himself, as he turned to walk away.

"Hang on demon, you woke me up for something, so don't just walk away without telling me."

"Don't think you have power over me mortal!" And he began to walk away again, but as he turned Kita jumped up and ran behind him and grabbed him arm. He spun around quickly and grabbed her arm, and tugged on hers trying to get her to let go.

"You told me you were going to take me back," She yelled at him "If you think you are going to keep me here you are dead wrong!"

"I will do whatever I please, and you can't get off o this mountain, try and you will die."

She had played along with his "captured prisoner" game long enough and she wanted to go back, even though there was nothing there for her to return to, she didn't want to be here with a demon that liked to toy with her. She was just a bug caught in a spiders web, trying to break free of his hold on her. And she would let him know she wasn't to happy with him...

With one swift movement her hand hit the side of his face rather hard. His face began to redden with the outline of her hand, and she knew she was in trouble and tried to pull away from him so she could at least run back into her room, but that didn't go as planed. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed with angry and he pulled her closer to him, his claws digging into her arm a bit. She shaked under him, like an deer just caught by a tiger. He ran a thumb over her forehead, feeling her emotions built up inside her. He nuzzled close to her, inhaling her sent, Kita didn't know what was going on, all she knew was a demon had a good hold of her, and if she did get away she didn't have any where to go. She felt something wet touch the side of her face...his tongue! He licked her cheek and buried his nose in her hair, she could hear him making a little purring sound, she finally realized what this demon was doing, he was trying to seduce her! And the odd part about it, her body and mind began to cave if, as she closed her eyes and listened to the cute purring sound. Then somewhere deep in her mind snapped, and she jerked away from him. Slapping him again, hard enough to make his head go to one side.

"How dare you! She yelled and stormed off back to her room.

Sesshoumaru watched at her hair danced behind her, wide grin spread across his face as he could still taste her in his mouth. He turned and walked back to his quarters thinking to himself as to why he loves a human...

Kita sat in her room really angered at Sesshoumaru for what he had done. She went to the small cupboard that was in the corner of the home and grabbed a thick towel out. And a smaller on for her hair. She walked over to the door and stuck her head out, making sure Sesshoumaru was no longer outside. She walked out as quietly as she could and strolled over to the bathhouse. She piled a small stack of wood under the tub and stuffed some paper in between the wood. then grabbed a match and lite the paper on fire. The tub was already filled with water, which she put in the day before so she would have water in the morning to take her bath. She and Rin were the only two that used the tub, Sesshoumaru would use the river that was beyond the mansions walls. She found this out one night when she saw him sneaking about the mansion, only wearing his under robe, but still carrying his two swords at his waist and a towel in his left hand. A small cloud of steam began to rise from the water and she knew it was hot enough to get in. She slipped out of her robe and walked up the steps leading to the tub. She placed her feet into the water first, making sure the water was the right temperature. When she was sure it was right she slipped her whole body in. As The warm water soothed her angry body, her butt hit the bottom of the tub and the only thing sticking out of the water was her head from nose on up. She thought about what Sesshoumaru had done to her and her mind began to wonder off into thought.

_What if I didn't pull away? What would I have done, would I have followed his will to make love? A demon and a human don't belong together, so I will feel no feelings towards him. He'll just be empty space to me, nothing more..._

After her moment of thought, she grabbed a small cloth that dangle on the side of the tub and a small piece of soap and began to lather the cloth up. She stood up inside the tub and lathered up her whole body, then she reached down and picked up her little bottle filled with the shampoo she had made herself and squeezed a tiny amount into her hands and placed it on her head then lathered her hair up. After rinsing off she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself, stepping out of the tub carefully. She dried off and put her robe back on, then wrapped the towel around her hair. She opened the door, peeping out making sure that Sesshoumaru was still inside.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't want to be cornered by Sesshoumaru again. Though she did want to convince him to take her back home.

Outside of the bathhouse Rin was playing with Ah-Un while Jaken watches from afar. Kita walked over to Rin, who looked up at her with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Kita!" Rin said happily.

"Hello Rin, do you know where I can find Sesshoumaru, he was supposed to take me back once the enchanted necklace was off."

"He's not here." Interrupted Jaken

"Well where is he?" Kita snapped back.

Jaken jumped, if Kita could bring down his master there was no telling what she could do to him.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me where he was going." Jaken squeaked.

While Kita was trying to find out where Sesshoumaru was Ah-Un was acting very strangely. Rin was trying to calm him down but it was no use.

"Master Jaken! Something's wrong with Ah-Un!" Rin said in a panic.

"Quiet down g-"

Before Jaken could finish his sentence he saw something that made him jump to his feet. Which made Kita turn around, what they saw made their skin crawl. Climbing over the mansion wall was a huge snake demon. It's two heads flickered their tongues, smelling for food. Its skin was an ugly muck green, its whole body was covered in old scars from old battles. It slowly lowered its body down to the ground. Looking at the creature you would think it would be a sluggish and clumsy thing…but in fact it was fast…very fast. Before they had any time to act the snake was upon them. Ah-Un tried to fight the snake off, but he was thrown to the side like a little rag doll. Kita started to put up a barrier around her Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un, before she could finish the incantation the snake burst through it. Grabbing Rin with its tail. Kita then tried to fight it off, but all of her sutra's where in her room and she had no time to run and get them. She tried another incantation but again, she was unable to finish it due to the snake heads snapping at her with razor sharp fangs.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Please help me!!" Screamed Rin.

Her words were not heeded.

Kita ran at the snake once more, not sure what she could do. At the same time Jaken ran at the snake with his staff of two heads. He placed it firmly down on the ground making it spill out flames. This two had no affect on the snake, it dodged the flames with ease. When the snake moved Kita tried to grab Rin from its tail, she caught her hand and tugged as hard as she could, but then the snake spotted her and snapped at her nearly missing her. Then in a matter of seconds the snake slithered over to the mansion walls and climbed over them once more, Rin still screaming in fright

"Jaken! Take ah-Un and find Sesshoumaru, tell him what has happened." Kita demanded.

Jaken didn't say a word, he did exactly what she said. Kita may have not liked Sesshoumaru but she wasn't going to let Rin be hurt or worse…killed. She ran into her room grabbed her kimono threw it on quickly then grabbed all her sutra's and small daggers. She ran outside and over to the mansion wall, where she found a small hole big enough for her to fit through. She could feel the demon snakes aura and ran after it fast. In the distance she could still hear Rin's pitiful cries….

Jaken flew trough the air searching franticly for his master, he had no idea where he had gone, but he knew he had to be somewhere in his lands. Ah-Un began to act up once again, Jaken tried to control him but the beast would have none of it. He began to descend when Jaken looked down he could see Sesshoumaru's flowing white hair. He hopped around on Ah-Un's back with glee, almost falling off.

"My Lord! My Lord! Rin she's in trouble." Screamed Jaken with all is might.

Sesshoumaru looked up his eyes narrowed with anger. Jaken knew he would be in trouble, he was supposed to keep Rin safe while Sesshoumaru was away. Ah-Un landed right in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Please forgive me my lord!"

"Shut it Jaken, I don't have time for you!"

Sesshoumaru jumped up on Ah-Un's back and they took off with high speed. They flew back to the direction of the castle, knowing that they would find the snake demon in that area.

Kita finally caught up with the snake, Rin still grasped in its tail. It turned around stopping dead in its tracks when it heard Kita's footsteps. When it did she pulled out one of her small daggers and threw it into one of the snakes eyes making it thrash around wildly with pain. The other head snapped at her she avoided it easily. It was so caught up in trying to kill Kita that it dropped Rin to the ground. Kita saw it happen and mouthed Rin to run. Kita saw her run into the forest and climb up a tree.

"You will die now, how dare you try and hurt Rin!"

Kita pulled out some of her sutra's and threw it at the snake. When the sutra's hit the snake it burned its skin, making it even more angry. The snake thrashed it's tail hitting Kita hard. She went flying into the forest. When she landed she hit her head on a rock knocking her unconscious. When she came to she could hear screaming again…it was Rin, the snake had found her once more. While one head was concentrating on Rin, the other had planes of its own. Before Kita could even think the snake had sank its fangs into the side of her stomach. Her eyes widened as the searing pain coursed though her body. She could feel the venom being pumped into her body and knew this was the end for her. Then the snake pulled out its fangs, and for some reason took off into the forest, leaving her to die. She had enough strength in her body to actually sit up. Her sight was all blurry and her head was spinning. When she looked up all she could see was a white blur standing before her.

'Where did the beast take her." Asked Sesshoumaru

"In in the forest…" That's all Kita was able to say.

"Stand, you need to come with me." Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kita got the strength to pull back her Kimono and show Sesshoumaru her wounds. The punctures from the snakes fangs were bleeding profusely. Sesshoumaru got an odd look on his face but Kita couldn't tell what it meant.

"As you can tell I won't make it…" Kita said softly.

"You will make it, I need you."

"You don't need me! Now leave me here and go help Rin before you loose her too!"

"I will be back for you."

That was Sesshoumaru's last words before he jumped back on to Ah-Un to go search for Rin.

Kita was able to get up for only a moment before her body gave way, she could move no further. She was bleeding, broken and exhausted there was nothing left of her. She leaned her body against an old oak tree then fell into a deep sleep.

Sesshoumaru soon found the serpent that had a hold of Rin slithering down into a large hole at the base of a mountain. He didn't hesitate, he jumped off of Ah-Un's back not even waiting for him to land. He ran after the snake pulling out his Tokijin. The snake turned around and hissed at Sesshoumaru. He ran at the snake with his lightning speed, the snake couldn't keep up with him and lost sight of him. He jumped up and sliced one of the serpents heads off with one stroke. The other head was snapping its jaws at Sesshoumaru within a split second Sesshoumaru cut its head off as well. Its body came crashing down, hitting the ground hard. When it did its grip on Rin was released. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Sesshoumaru rushed over to her to make sure she was alright. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and like always a wide smile spread across her face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where is Kita, I saw she got injured by the demon. Is she alright?" Rin asked with a worried tone.

"I don't know how she is, we will go back for her now."

Sesshoumaru lifted Rin onto Ah-Un's back then jumped up himself.

Kita awoke a while later due to sharp pains all over her body, it felt as though her body was being ripped apart. Her vision was now back to normal, but something was different, it was stronger and much clearer. She could see into the forest as though it was day. She almost collapsed with the pain became worse. She struggled to walk. She wanted to try and make it back to the mansion. The only thing she could think of was Rin, she didn't care about the pain, just Rin. She had almost made it back to the mansion walls when she heard a loud thud behind her. When she turned around she saw Sesshoumaru Jaken and….Rin sitting on the back of Ah-Un. Kita smiled, glad to see Rin was alive and well. Sesshoumaru jumped off the back of Ah-Un and walked over to Kita. Now that she knew Rin was okay it seemed as though the pain became ten times worse. She buckled to her knees and began to scream. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He placed his left had on her shoulder and used his right to pull back her kimono. What he saw made his gasped with shock. Kita's skin around the would started to turn a deep purple black color. When he looked back at her tears ran down her face like a waterfall.

"What's happening to me, I feel like my body is ripping apart!," Kita sobbed "Why haven't I died?" She looked at Sesshoumaru with confused eyes.

"Your not dieing…the poison from the snakes venom can change a mortal into a demon and a demon into a mortal."

"That can't be possible! I don't want to be a demon, how can I survive as a demon when I hate all demons? I'd rather die then become a demon!"

With those words Kita pulled out on of her daggers and tried to plunge it into her heart. But it was smacked away by Sesshoumaru's hand. A low growl rumbled from his throat.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Kita yelled.

" Killing yourself won't solve your problem." Sesshoumaru said angrily

"Yes it would! I don't want to be a demon. The only way to escape from that is to kill myself.'

"Worthless! You humans are so pitiful it makes me sick! You think just because something bad happens that you have to go and kill yourself over it."

"Demons killed my family! Why would I want to become one?!" Kita yelled back.

When she did a mouthful of blood spilled from her mouth. She stared down at the blood, not sure what to make of it, yeah it was her blood but seeing it out of her body confused her. She looked back up to Sesshoumaru who no longer looked angry but he actually seemed worried.

"Why are you worrying about me, you were so mad at me the other day you wanted to kill me and now you don't want me to kill myself?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word. He stood up and walked behind Kita and picked her up, careful not to hurt her.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm taking you back to the mansion."

Kita moaned, but she allowed it. Besides there was no where else for here to go now. He sat her on top of Ah-Un the got up himself. Ah-Un took them back to the mansion which didn't take them long to get back. When they arrived Sesshoumaru lifted Kita off Ah-Un's back and carried her to her room. She had fallen asleep on the way back so Sesshoumaru was careful not to wake her. Jaken fallowed Sesshoumaru and when they reached Kita's room Jaken opened it for Sesshoumaru. When Sesshoumaru laid her on the futon she woke up.

"I didn't want to wake you but since you are we should clean your wounds," Then he looked over to Jaken who was standing in the doorway. "Jaken, go get the medical supplies and some hot water."

Sesshoumaru sat behind Kita and untied the back of her kimono. She made a small sigh but let Sesshoumaru slide the kimono off her shoulders. Her whole back and right side where now the purple black color and was starting to creep up her right arm and down her left leg.

"I still don't understand why your helping me, I can't go live a normal life with humans anymore, I'm an outcast. I probably will be that way towards demons too. Its not like I was born a demon."

Sesshoumaru was just about to answer when Jaken reentered the room. Behind him was Rin carrying the medical supplies. Rin's face saddened when she saw Kita's back, she almost looked like she wanted to cry. But she didn't, she wanted to be strong for Kita.

"Set it here," Sesshoumaru motioned. "Now you two go rest, I have much work to due."

"Don't you want any help my lord?" Asked Rin.

"No that's quit alright, you go sleep now."

Both Rin and Jaken did as they were told and went to their rooms. Sesshoumaru laid out all the supplies he would need then dunked a small towel in the hot water.

"This may sting." He said warning Kita.

Kita prepared herself for some pain and tried to hold still. Sesshoumaru put the hot towel on the two puncture wounds when he did a loud gasp escaped from her mouth. She dug her nails into the futon as the pain serried. Sesshoumaru continued to clean the wound. She was still losing some blood which was making it hard to clean. After about ten minutes of just was washing the wound he finally had it clean enough. He then pulled out some large bandage wraps and began to wrap them around the middle of her stomach. By the time he was done Kita couldn't take anymore and passed out, falling back onto Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru but his head against hers and whispered in her ear.

"The reason I'm helping you is because I…love you…I don't understand love but I want to."

Sesshoumaru laid back on the futon, Kita still lying on his chest. He pulled the thick satin blanket over the both of them.

Kita dreamt of many things that night, most were bizarre and some where even frightening. There were times she would cry out which would awaken Sesshoumaru. He stroked her hair to try and comfort her. During the night Sesshoumaru could tell that Kita was changing into a demon, her body was already defined but he could feel soft ripples of new muscles building up. He couldn't help to run one of his hands up and down her body, doing it every so softly so she wouldn't wake up. Sesshoumaru finally fell into a deep sleep, Kita still in his arms. It wasn't till that morning did Sesshoumaru wake up. The sun was shining through the paper doors and hitting him square in the eye. His chest felt heavy, he looked down to see Kita still fast asleep, one thing had changed about her though. On either sides of her face she had a thin blood red stripe. Above her eyes, what looked like eyeliner was the same blood red color. Kita awoke soon after Sesshoumaru, almost as though she sensed his gaze. When she realized where she was laying she tried to get up but her body was still sore and she laid her head back onto his chest.

"Uhhh, my head…" Kita went to place her hand on her forehead, as she did she noticed she had claws now and let out a little gasp of surprise. "I forgot about yesterday. Have I been asleep this whole time?"

Sesshoumaru issued out a low growl. At the same time Kita's stomach made a loud rumble. She blushed, she didn't want him to know she was hungry because she knew he would cater to her.

"I will go fix us something to eat." Sesshoumaru said crawling out from under Kita.

"No that's alright, I can get something for myself."

"And how are you going to do that when you can't even stand?" He asked in a snappy tone.

"I…well…I guess your right."

"You know I am."

With that said Sesshoumaru slid the door open and walked out. Kita gently laid herself on her left side, careful not to hurt her right. She started to fall back asleep when she heard footsteps in the hall. She turned her head to see Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway holding a tray with two bowels of hot soup. It smelled heavenly.

"Thank you…thank you for being so kind to me." Kita said blushing.

Sesshoumaru merely gazed into her eyes. Kita found it hard to read his expressions, but at the same time she was glad she didn't know what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you feel awkward…its just its been so long since someone has been kind to me."

"Its no trouble." Sesshoumaru said in a low tone.

He handed her a bowel of soup while taking his own. Kita sat there in aw of Sesshoumaru's beauty. He was so elegant and soft spoken, and yet so dangerous. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her stare and she quickly looked away. Kita's heart suddenly felt heavy as she though about what she had become, it seemed to get even more heavy the more she though about it. Sesshoumaru looked over at her and could see the sadness in her eyes, he was going to try and comfort her but didn't know how. Sesshoumaru scooted closer to her and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice until she felt his squeeze her shoulder lightly.. It surprised her and she jumped. When she looked to her right those golden eyes where looking directly into hers it almost looked like he was looking deep into her soul. Her heart was in her throat now as he crept closer. He pulled the bowel of soup out of her hands and set it aside. She barely had an warning before his lips were pressed tightly against hers. She tried to draw back from him, a bit overwhelmed. She put her hands up on the collar of his outer robe to push herself away, but he wrapped his arms around her middle, careful not to put to much pressure on her wounds. She looked at him, confused at the sudden gesture. When he parted his lips from hers her face was bright red. She had fisted her hands in his white under robe. She gently let go and blushed even brighter. Sesshoumaru smiled, he had never meant a female that was so shy, it just made his adrenaline pump. He kissed her one more time before he stood up.

"Eat, it will help with the healing."

He then walked out of her room leaving her to her thoughts and food. Kita could barely concentrate on eating, the only thing that ran through he mind was Sesshoumaru, and that damn kiss. Sesshoumaru was right the food was making her feel better.

Around mid day Kita was finally able to stand. She was tired of being stuck in her room so she walked over to the back door and slid it open. The sky outside was a brilliant blue, the sun shown brightly and the birds flew around gleefully in the warm sun light. Kita sighed heavily as she stepped out onto the porch, her mind felt steady but her body wasn't complying. Her legs gave way and she started to fall when she felt a arm wrap around her middle. She turned her head to the right to see Sesshoumaru looking down on her. He didn't seem to happy.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked in almost a snarl.

Kita winched at his words and her hands began to shake.

"I…I just wanted some fresh air…I'm sorry." She then looked away from him afraid that he might snap again.

Sesshoumaru realized that he had hurt her feeling and tried to change the subject.

"Well, I guess we can change your bandages out here. But don't come out here tomorrow night."

Kita got a puzzled look on her face and looked back up at Sesshoumaru, his face was serious…very serious.

"Why not?"

"Just don't!" He growled.

Kita knew right then that she should press the matter. Sesshoumaru released his grasp from her and allowed her to sit on the porch. Her feet dangled off the edge while she watched the butterflies dances around among the flowers. Sesshoumaru went to collect the medical supplies from Kita's room as he did Kita sat outside and enjoyed the fresh air and entertainment. When Sesshoumaru returned he was glad to see a smile on Kita's face.

"Remove your kimono" He said in a very demanding tone.

Kita threw her head back at him and gave him a nasty glare.

"Excuse me?"

Sesshoumaru got a sly smile on his face, then lifted up the bag that held the medical supplies. Kita blushed a deep red, she felt so embarrassed. Letting her kimono fall from her shoulders she took in a deep breath of air. Before kneeling down behind her Sesshoumaru examined her backside where he spotted some more demon markings. Two coming from the front of her shoulders to her back, one stripe was longer then the other and reached the middle of her back where the two stripes almost meet one another. When he finally knelt down behind her he ran a finger down her back to see what kind of response he would get from her. Her whole body quivered under his touch. "_Now what does he think he's doing?" _Sesshoumaru's sly smile came back to his mouth, he didn't know why this woman had such a hold over him. He wanted her to be his for all eternity. He never felt that way with the other women he had been with, they were just used to get rid of his needs, nothing more. Kita wanted to glance over her shoulder so bad but she controlled herself. She felt Sesshoumaru untied the bandages. He unwrapped them with care, knowing that her side was probably still very painful. When the bandage was fully undone Sesshoumaru noticed that her skin was no longer that purple black color and the wounds where the demon snakes fangs had penetrated were almost healed. He pulled out a small roll of bandage and began to wrap it around her middle.

When he had finished he took one last look at her luscious back and pulled her kimono back up to her shoulders. Finally getting the courage to look over her shoulder she saw Sesshoumaru in a fixed gaze. It was almost as though he knew she would look back. She gave him a small smile not knowing what else to do. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Kita's face, stroking her cheekbone, then his lips met hers.

His kiss was demanding…evading. Kita was right therewith him, kissing him deep her hands wrapped around his neck, her fingers combing through his silky hair. With a growl of satisfaction Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms. He smiled, looking deep into her newly colored eyes carefully smoothing her hair back behind her ears. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, leaving Kita looking a bit confused

"I want you to be mine…forever."

"Sesshoumaru….I'm already yours."

The rest of the day was filled with lust and desire. Her touch wasn't like anything he had ever felt before, it was pure magic that had him skyrocketing to the edge. Sesshoumaru hissed at the exquisite sensations that ran through his body.

Sometime later Kita found herself wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arms. Laying in the middle of his large futon, the silk sheet covering them both. She lightly stroked her fingers over Sesshoumaru's shoulder…where a slight bruised scar now lay.

Who knew? Kita sure didn't. She's been a demon one day and has already hurt the man who was now her mate. It was embarrassing and frightening at the same time Sensing Sesshoumaru's curious gaze she lifted up her head.

"I'm sorry." She said softy.

"For what?"

"For that." She said pointing at the scar.

A small smile curved his lips as he pulled her closer.

"That my love is nothing, it was more pleasurable then pain."

She bit her bottom lip, her self disgust rearing its nasty head.

"Sesshoumaru."

He stroked a finger down her cheek.

"It wasn't your fault, you have strengths powers and demon blood running through your veins, things you can hardly understand let alone control. Its bound to cause a few side affects, some that are more pleasant then others. And a females first mating isn't exactly easy."

"What will I do Seeshoumaru?"

"I will teach you, teach you the way of the demon."

The way of a demon wasn't an easy one. Kita had to learn many new things to keep herself alive, her own power was enough to kill her. Sesshoumaru was rough on her, teaching her everything he knew. One mistake and she paid for it dearly.

After what seemed like ages Sesshoumaru finally let Kita rest, she was beat. Never having to do anything so exhausting in her life.

"When will it end?!" Kita said, laying on the cool grass.

"When I saw so."

Kita glared at him angrily.

"Don't look at me like that, if you don't want me to train you then fine, its your funeral."

Kita growled.

"I wouldn't die you've taught me a lot these past few weeks, and I have had my own training, I can take care of myself, if you think so little of me."

Kita stood up and walked away from Sesshoumaru.

"We're not done yet."

"Oh, I think we are." Snapped back.

Before Kita could get ten feet away from him, he was on her. His claws ripped the back of her kimono, missing her skin by mere inches. Kita turned quickly glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru.

He was smiling!

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Kita yelled at him.

"If you were any kind of demon you would have dodged my attack."

"If you were any kind of man, you wouldn't have attacked me!! Haven't you figured it out that I'm not cut out for this, I wasn't born a demon like you, I don't have the senses or the reflexes you do and I probably never will!"

She studied Sesshoumaru for a moment, waiting for an answer, but the answer never came.

" I can't believe I'm saying this…but I don't think I can stay here with you. I'll find a way to survive, but I no longer want help from a demon. Especially one that is so cold hearted as you. Goodbye, Sesshoumaru."

With that she turned her back and walked away from Sesshoumaru.

"How do you think you'll get off this mountain? You can't just walk away." Sesshoumaru said mockingly, a smile on his lips.

"Oh I'll find a way, believe me, and you'll never see me again!"

Kita took off at a sprint leaving Sesshoumaru standing there looking almost…helpless.

After running to the front of the mansion Kita finally found what she was looking for, Ah-Un, this was her ticket off the mountain, away from this place and away from him. He had made no attempt to follow her, and that confused she, she was half hoping he would follow her just so she could yell at him some more. Ah-un was grazing peacefully, that is until Kita pulled on his reins making him grunt in annoyance.

"Please Ah-Un I need you help, I have to get away from here."

Ah-Un lowered his head, as if understanding her urgency, with that Kita hopped on his back and soon they were in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Awareness prickled across her skin, sending waves of tension throughout her body. Someone was coming up from behind her, who she didn't know. Slowly she reached into the sleeve of her kimono and withdrew a small dagger. With one swift movement she threw the dagger over her shoulder not even noticing who the person was. The dagger whizzed past a mans face, coming near inches from cutting his cheek. The dagger hit wood of a old broken down hut with a soft thud. Kita stood ready to fight, but then she saw who she just tried to kill….Sesshoumaru.

A gasp of surprise left her throat, why he was here she had no idea…but the fact that she just tried to kill him made chills run up and down her spine. Afraid he might be angry Kita lowered her head enough to where he couldn't see her face but she could see him through her long think bangs. The expression on his face wasn't anger…but sure surprise. After what seemed like ages she decided to break the silence between them.

"Sesshoumaru I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!" she paused then added, "Wait, what are you doing here any way?"

"I needed to see you." A devilish glint gleamed in his golden eyes.

There was one thing worse then becoming a demon….falling in love with one, which Kita was trying very hard not to do, though every part of her, body and soul wanted to be with him. But he knew all to well….why she never really trusted him, why she would never trust a demon even if she herself was now one. And that was because her whole family…her village was attacked by a pack of ruthless demons. And the fact that Sesshoumaru attacked her himself when he was trying to teach her a lesson. Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her, inhaling her scent as he did so…my how he loved that scent.

"Sesshoumaru you know I don't want to see you, what happened between us is finished."

Sesshoumaru's expression changed dramatically, from the devilish grin to anger.

"This is not over." Sesshoumaru hissed, baring his fangs. "But we will finish it, believe me."

"I'll finish it…I'll walk away right now and never return, and no matter how hard you try you won't find me. Sesshoumaru I am not your property, I never had to stay with you but I did out of the kindness of my heart, I wanted to be with you until I found out that your heart could never be warmed, you couldn't even show me real love…even now…when I'm a demon. So I'll ask you this, why, why do you think you need me so badly?"

He didn't say anything, couldn't say anything because part of him didn't know the answer. He watched her as she began to walk away from him…forever. He couldn't let that happen, he had the answer somewhere deep inside.

The scent of pine whirled around her, then Sesshoumaru was standing before her, his hand placed gently on her cheek his expression was grim, like nothing she had ever seen before.

"I can't lose you…not now."

"Sesshoumaru, you lost me a long time ago."

He grabbed her hand and held it up to his heart, it was rapid, almost as though it was in distress.

"The reason I can't feel love is because I was never shown real love, not until I met Rin….and then you."

"Are you trying to tell me you've had some sort of epiphany all of a sudden? That after I leave the mansion you start to feel love?"

Then it hit her, and hard.

While she was there at the mansion Sesshoumaru seemed like a totally different person then when she first met him, he talked more, and even laughed at times, and it wasn't that like "I'm a evil bastard." type of laugh It was cheerful. That must have been his heart finally getting warmth to it, and the instance she left it started to die again. He was showing love after all, but not in the way Kita could see. Kita's eyes began to feel with tears, she stared at Sesshoumaru for what seemed like ages before she finally decided to speak.

"Sesshoumaru….I don't know how to tell you just how sorry I am…."


End file.
